Shaving commonly results in irritation to the site of razor drag. This irritation is worsened by use of dull razor blades commonly causing a user to press the blade harder to the skin. Shaving creams are designed to provide a soothing affect by adding moisture to the shaved area and lubricate the interface between the blades and the skin.
Of the three types of shaving creams, lathering creams are the most common. The lathering properties of these shaving creams are formed by mixing 1 part stearic acid to 3 parts oil such as coconut oil. Fatty acid saponification is typically achieved by also combining sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide yielding glycerol and a soap. As much as 30% to 50% of the shaving cream composition may be soap.
The conventional shaving creams tend to have relatively high pH values that can produce skin irritation. The non-lathering shaving creams or gels are simple oil-water emulsions that provide lower pH due to the absence of metal hydroxides. The non-lathering properties, however, typically fail to provide the depth and appearance of the foaming creams which in turn decreases identifiability of yet to be shaved regions.
Finally, post foaming gels produce foam upon gentle agitation after or during application to the skin. Prior art post foaming gels are typically simple aqueous dispersions. The foaming action is due to vaporization of aliphatic hydrocarbons during application. Storage of these aliphatic hydrocarbon requiring post-foaming gels requires pressurization to prevent volatilizing the aliphatic hydrocarbons.
The use of volatile hydrocarbons to promote foaming in post-foaming gels and other shaving creams reduces the lubricity of the final product on the skin. In addition, these foaming aids are linked to global warming. Thus, there is a need for a foaming shaving cream that does not require hydrocarbons for foaming and provides improved lubricity.